


Please, don't stop the music

by SariWrites



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M, basically the dance scene in ep 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SariWrites/pseuds/SariWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Spoiler warning for episode 13*</p><p>Ahiru dances a pas de deux as Princess Tutu with her beloved prince and wishes for the music to never end. (Yes, this was inspired by Rhianna's "Don't Stop the Music.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, don't stop the music

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my comp, so I'm just posting this as is. I forgot I wrote this way back lol

Joy. 

Happiness. 

An elation she has never felt in all her life. The feeling of the Prince's hands around her waist as he lifted her above his head. Her arms raised high, not just in the movements of the dance but as a subtle cry of glorious thanks.

'Please, don't stop the music,' she found herself thinking as she was carefully, almost lovingly, lowered to the ground. 'Never let this beautiful moment end...'

Her arms flowed upward and then out, as graceful as a swan, then she leaned to one side as her body simply seemed to encircle his presence. He rested his hands on her waist, carefully leading her into a slow circle. It seemed impossible that not long ago she danced this same dance alone. 

No, not alone. 

He danced with her, in her heart and soul. It didn't matter that she looked like Princess Tutu, a prima donna who seemed to be the essence of dance. She was Ahiru, who danced with her heart for all to see.

'The Prince chose me. Together we'll dance in perfect unity forever.'

Not forever, she still had a job to do. The Prince was not yet whole.

'Please, don't stop the music.'

She slowly approached the kneeling Prince, effortlessly gliding in perfection. He reached out his hand and her own answered, before she silently glided away. Even though she relished the dance, she wanted nothing more than to rush into his arms again and never leave. The way he had held her, albeit briefly, after his awakening...

He spun her in front of him several times before she posed, her leg stretching out, her eyes locked to his.

'Please, don't stop the music. Don't let this moment end...'

Dancers seemed to manifest from nowhere, spinning, gliding, bending. She glimpsed Fakir sitting alone. She swore she could see Edel's smiling face in the fire. Could puppets smile?

She cascaded into the Prince's arms, only to fly back up, mindlessly performing the motions, falling back into his arms with pure unyielding trust.

'Let this go on forever!' Her soul cried out.

She was his princess, the one he was meant for, the one who loved him so strongly her body could do no other than express it when her voice would fail or betray her. It was what her mind so desperately wanted to believe, craved to be true. She glided toward him again and gently encircled his neck with her arms. How could this not be right? How could two people who were not tied by destiny dance with such love and joy?

She fought the tears that threatened to run down her face. She cleared her mind of all thought, something she could only do as Princess Tutu. For once, she simply accepted the magical form she was enshrouded in, and concentrated on dancing with her beloved Prince. 

It was magical. 

Beautiful. 

Fulfilling. 

And from the depths of her mind, Ahiru's wish shone in her eyes as she completed the last steps:

"Please, don't stop the music."


End file.
